Order of the Crimson Fist
The Order of the Crimson fist is a chapter of the reformed Order of the Silver Hand, based in the Arathi highlands. It is a non-guild organization, and a'll paladins, monks, and priests of the highlands are encouraged to join the order' so long as they meet a few simple requirements. The chapter was formed by former officers of Arathorian Coalition, and open to all roleplayers with the purpose of fostering Light-based role-play in the Arathi highlands. History The original Order of the Silver Hand is the order of paladins created shortly after the first war by Uther the Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. Seeking to create an order that would suffer less attrition in battle, Faol recruited Noble knights to train in the ways of the Light and members of the priesthood to train in martial combat. At Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther the Lightbringer was appointed the first of the paladins. Years after the old Order's decimation by the corrupted Prince Arthas, some of the remaining Knights of the Silver Hand traveled elsewhere and the order began to take root again, throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. Today, there are many chapters of the order throughout the Kingdoms and a new chapter has been created by a veteran of the original Order of the Silver Hand, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale in the Arathi highlands. The Order of the Crimson Fist or "OCF" is based from the Sanctum in Stromgarde and serves as the first line of defense against the evils that plague the people of the highlands. Through adherence to the Light's virtues, the Knights of the order bring hope to the battered Kingdom of Stromgarde while its clerics serve as the spiritual advisers of the realm. Founding Members Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale The Duchess of Seastone has been an anointed Knight of the Silver Hand for over two decades, beginning with her service to the original order in Lordaeron before it was suspended by Prince Arthas Menethil. It was through her vision that Stromgarde's chapter of the order was born. Melysa was also elected to serve as the first Grand Knight of Stromgarde. Her methods are far more traditional, and decidedly more rigid than those of the younger Knights and other chapters. Allrick Antonius His Grace, Allrick, the Bishop of Stromgarde has worked with Lady Marwyn at the heart of the chapter's creation and was the first to express his desire that Duchess Melysa should serve as Grand Knight. Tanya Seltara A veteran paladin and Countess of Karthwall, Lady Seltara was appointed by the College of Canons to assist Lady Marwyn. Sir Darik Sorinson A veteran paladin and son of Stromgarde, Sorinson has only recently returned to his family's lands in the Arathi Highlands. Dame Myrienne The Loyal A paladin of the Silver Hand and loyal Knight of the house of Talwind, Dame Myrienne was among the first to support the chapter. Elyona Gaius Mother Confessor of the Covenant of the Pious, Elyona is well known for her missionary work throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, and now serves as the Order's Confessor. Member Organizations The Order of the Crimson Fist's membership is currently comprised of individuals from the following organizations. *Arathorian Coalition *Covenant of the Pious *Blood of Arathor *The Eagle's Legion *The Duchy of Seastone Recognized Peers (Unguilded) For their past or present affiliations with the Arathi Highlands, the following paladins are recognized as independent pees, representing themselves, rather than their guild. These peers are invited to speak before the Council as necessary. *Arryc Ashvale *Duncan Maclear *Tanya Seltara *Laurana Lightfaith Membership Requirements IC Requirements Membership in the order is limited to those paladins, priests, monks, and aspirants who are or were citizens of the Arathi Highlands. Members must be in good standing with the Kingdom of Stromgarde, having committed no crimes against it. The order enforces no uniform policy, however its members are asked to adhere to basic grooming standards, and wear armor that is presentable. OOC Requirements As the Order is a Light-based organization, only the following classes may serve. *Paladins *Priests *Monks *Warriors Members are encouraged to register at the Order's website - http://crimsonfist.shivtr.com/ where they will have access to meeting minutes, event information, stories, and forum-based role-play. Hierarchy The order's hierarchy is as follows: The Grand Knight (Sometimes referred to in other chapters as the Highlord) The Grand Knight is the highest honor one may aspire to within the Order of the Crimson Fist. The Grand Knight serves as Exemplar of the order, and leads the order's Knights into battle. It is the duty of the Grand Knight to officiate all meetings of the Order of the Crimson Fist, and only he or she may appoint peers to the High Council. The Grand Knight is elected by his or her peers and serves until he or she resigns or until his or her death. The Grand Knight may only be deposed by a motion of no confidence, which requires a unanimous vote in Council. Upon election, he or she may add the standard of the Grand Knight of Stromgarde to his or her coat of arms. The current Grand Knight is Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. The High Council The High Council is comprised of veteran paladins and clerics and serves as advisers to the Grand Knight, mentors, and spiritual advisers to aspiring paladins of the Arathi Highlands. The Council is limited to six members, who serve until death or resignation from their post. The current Council members are as follows: *Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale (Grand Knight) *Elyona Gaius (Mother Confessor) *Octavius Coravis (Knight) *Tanya Seltara (Knight) *Dame Myrienne the Loyal (Knight) *Vacant Seat Knights of the Crimson Fist Only anointed paladins and warriors who have sworn to uphold the honor and code of the Order of the Crimson Fist may serve as Knights of the Order. Aspirants who have successfully completed their training, including the three trials assigned to them by their mentor may become Knights of the Order. All anointed Knights of the Order are considered peers, thus granting them the privilege to speak at meetings, and request to address the High Council. ((Knights of the order are limited to the following classes: Paladin, and warrior.)) Liasons While the Order of the Crimson fist is an Alliance organization, it still maintains relations with the Argent Crusade, the Brotherhood of the Light, and even the Scarlet Crusade. Members may attend meetings as Liasons for their respective organizations, but may not vote. Argent Crusade Liason Lumaricus Gaius Brotherhood of the Light Liason Vacant Scarlet Crusade Liason Vacant The Code of the Order of the Crimson Fist Before an aspirant can be inducted, he/she must swear to uphold the honor and code of the order. The code was written by Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale, and based upon the code of the original Order of the Silver Hand. Courtesy * A knight of the order carries him/herself proudly, maintains self control, and accepts ill-mannered behavior with grace. * A Knight of the order considers the feelings of others and takes care not to offend them. * A Knight of the order demonstrates proper manners and keeps him/herself immaculately groomed, bathing regularly and wearing clean clothes. * A Knight of the order speaks tactfully and kindly, refraining from emotional outbursts, excessive eating and drinking, foul language, and other such acts. Honesty * A knight of the order always speaks the truth as they know it, even if it may lead to their death. (They may decline or withhold information, but will never intentionally mislead anyone, even an enemy.) * A Knight of the order does not make promises lightly, but once their word of honor has been given, it is kept. * As a marriage vow is a promise, a Knight of the order cannot consider a divorce. (The only exception to this is if a spouse commits an evil deed, abandonment, etc. If this is the case, the Knight may consider dissolving the marriage.) Honor * A Knight of the order conducts him/herself with integrity regardless of circumstance. * A Knight of the order shows mercy to the repentant, and refuses to inflict undue suffering, even on the most vile evildoer. They face their foes with courage and honor, never turning their back on an enemy or attacking a foe whose back is turned. * A Knight of the order defends the weak, vanquishes evil wherever it may be found and obeys all just orders from their superiors without hesitation or question. * A Knight of the order shall not, in any manner, bring shame upon themselves, their Kingdom or the order. * Though all beings are inherently flawed, a Knight of the order strives at all times to exemplify the virtues of the Holy Light--respect, tenacity and compassion. Excommunication Excommunication is a rare and harsh punishment, used in only the most extreme cases. If a Knight of the order has broken his or her vows, brought shame to the order or committed an act of treason against the Kingdom of Stromgarde, they may be excommunicated from the order. To date, there has never been a case where excommunication was deemed necessary. No Knight may be excommunicated without a trial, where the Grand Knight, and the Bishop of Stromgarde shall be present. The Knight will be given ample opportunity to plead his or her case and be judged by a jury comprised of their fellow Knights. If found guilty of the charges against them, the Knight may face excommunication, though the final decision as to whether a Knight is to suffer excommunication is at the discretion of the Bishop of Stromgarde and the Grand Knight. Initial Meetings (The Founding of the Chapter) First Gathering - Thursday, August 15th 623 K.C. During the first gathering of the chapter, the following nominations for Grand Knight were made: *Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - Nominated by Allrick Antonius and Seconded by Elyona Gaius *Tanya Seltara - Nominated by Nathad Hollens and seconded by Lady Marwyn. *Darik Sorinson - Nominated by Dame Myrienne The Loyal. The chapter will hear additional nominations and make a final vote at the next gathering. The Duchess' Speech - August 15th 623 K.C. The following speech was made by Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale during the first gathering of the Order of the Crimson Fist, held on Thursday, the 15th of August. Good evening, brothers and sisters. I thank each of you for joining us here this evening and for your service to the Order of the Silver Hand. Our beloved Kingdom of Stromgarde has suffered much in these last years and we may face our greatest challenge yet in the form in Sylvanas Windrunner and her army of Forsaken abominations that lie in wait upon our very doorstep. Long has the Order of the Silver Hand been the greatest weapon against the horrors of undeath and were it not for the sacrifices of those who came before us, the great order of paladins would no longer exist. Let us consider how it was that the Order of the Silver Hand received its name. Ancient scrolls speak of a great leader, a paragon of order and justice who sacrificed his right hand in a fight against an unfathomable evil. Although it was well within this hero's power to mend the hand he had lost after the fighting had ended, this hero chose instead to replace it with a closed fist made of the purest silver. In this way, he impressed upon all those who would followed him that true order and justice can only be accomplished through personal sacrifice. The hero the scroll speaks of is Tyr of course, the legend from which the original Order of the Silver Hand took its name. It is this personal sacrifice that binds us all together as paladins of the Silver Hand. Past paladins have been lords of great castles, sons and daughters of wealthy noblemen and clerics of reputation, but let us not forget that that even men and women of common birth have gone on to become Lightsworn defenders of order and justice throughout the Kingdoms of man, elf, and dwarf. In times of conflict, each paladin, be they high lord or commoner must set aside the lives they know and answer the call of battle against the Light's enemies, and the evils of the world. Without their personal sacrifices, the Light's enemies shall surely flourish and that, my brothers and sisters is why I have asked you here this evening. Though few in number, Stromgarde has given birth to some of the most stalwart paladins in history and it is time we stood together against the many threats our battered Kingdom yet faces. Tyr had his silver hand and we shall have our crimson fist to smash the Light's enemies and defend the weary people of the Arathi Highlands. Second Gathering - August 22nd, 623 K.C. *Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale was elected to serve as Grand Knight. *Sir Darik Sorinson, Mother Confessor Elyona and Dame Myrienne the Loyal were appointed to the council. Recorded Votes Sir Darik Sorinson - 0 Votes Lady Tanya Seltara - 1 Vote Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - 3 votes Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Events Category:Order of the Crimson Fist